Sentinels
The Sentinels is a secret order, known only to a select few such as the Magic Council and certain higher ups in various kingdoms founded around 400 years ago following the end of the Dragon-Human war and Zeref's sealing. Even then, these people do not have authority over this order nor its members. The members of this Order varies over the years due to deaths or other reasons. It is said that the combine magical powers of the fifteen members within this order is enough to take on an entire country. The Sentinels were founded to preserve the order of the world and prevent another calamity such as the one that was brought upon 400 years ago by Zeref. History Around 400 years ago, after Zeref, the evilest Black Wizard who caused destruction and terror at the time, was sealed away and the war between Dragons and Humans ended, there were still fears of another catastrophe happening. In order to be ready for such a day, a group of surviving kings as well as powerful mages gathered together to create a powerful group of elite mages while keeping their existence hidden from the rest of the world. In order to make sure that the order wouldn’t deviate from their purpose, several powerful Mages used a powerful and forbidden spell on a young man. This man, who was amongst the mages, had great power and one of the very few who was able to stand up to Zeref, was chosen to become the permanent leader of this new group. The other Mages used a spell to gather the souls of the many mages that were killed during the Dragon-Human war and by Zeref and sealed their magical powers into the young man, including their own souls and powers. This granted the young man, whose name was Eien Tetsuzan, even greater magical powers and long-life, though he was still subjugated to the fate of death through battle, but was still immune to immense pain and poison and disease. He would continue to lead each generation of mages within the group, which was called the Sentinels, through the years, dealing with any threats that might bring the world back into chaos. Description Resources Strength The total number of members within the Sentinels has always been and will be, fifteen. There are only a few occasions when the number has been lower due to member's deaths. Or other cases when the number was bigger due to multiple and complicated reasons. Either way all members, before and current, are all powerful mages in their own rights, most of them S-class while a few could even be consider equal with a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. No matter the case, as a group the fifteen members have proven to have the strength of an entire country of mages together, which shows how strong they are indiviudally. Also each member is given a codename to hide their true indentity and protect the order from unwelcome figures. Currently they have a higher number of members, however many of them affilated with other groups or factions besides the order. Only fifteen are fulltime and are considered true members of the order. The current fifteen members are said to be the most powerful throughout the order's history. Recruitment The method of recruitment into the Sentinels is a complex one since they only look for Mages of great skill and powers, all the while concealing their movements. It takes time for them to decide if a potential candidate would actually be a good edition to their organization. In order to find out they would have to have their spies keep track of the candidate's movements and actions, as well as look into their backgrounds and learn about their past actions. If they finally approve of recruiting the candidate, then one of the Sentinels will be sent out to speak with the person and persuade them to join. If by the chance the person doesn't accept then a spelld design by Wahrheit will be used to wipe away the person's memory of anything to do with Sentinels. If they do accept the offer then multiple tests would be done to confirm his/her skills and powers are suitable for the Sentinels. Members Green: Full Time Member, Active Yellow: Affiliated With Another Group, Half-Active Red: Defected Grey: Deceased Orange: Left Group Freely White: Unknown Status Prominent Candidates Powerful Mages who are either widely known or yet to be famous but either way are considered good candidates as possible members. Associates Phantom Breaker: An Independent Guild located in continent of Genosha. So far its the only known ally that is an entire guild. Two of the members of the guild, Jayapura Marsh, its Guild Master and one of its Mages, Cross Virkov, are both members of the Sentinels, thus the creation of the alliance between the two. Magical Items and Spells The order possess numerous magical items and spells that are all given to each member of the order. When a member dies or leaves the group, for the former the items instantly returned back to the Heavenly Palace through unknown means. For the latter the spells or erased from their mind so they cannot use it and the items are given back to Wahrheit, though a few the member can keep. This however thus not count for those who defect from the order. Items Portable Lacrima The most common item used by the order, as the name says, it is a lacrima that can be carreid in someone's pocket and can be used for communicating or taking pictures. The lacrima is smoothly round, clear and is protected by a magical cube, making sure the lacrima isn't destroyed or damage. Another feature is that the lacrima can act as a homing beacon if the owner is in danger. Magic Crystal Key A "skeleton key" as one could say, this key is capable of hacking or getting pass well protected places or gaining access to important and secret information. The key takes the form of a small, finger size round pole that has a clear aqua color to it with a pointing tip at the front and a round form in the back with a hole in the center, so it could be used as a keychain almost. While most areas the key can access easily, the more Spells Black Water Gate The basic spell known to all members of the Sentinels, the Black Water Gate is the main means of transportation. The user throws a black marble like object into the air or against solid objects and upon doing so the marble turns into a black dot or square shape while leaving a rippling effect doing so, given the impression that its water. As the name implies, it is a gate to another location that the user thinks of and will take the user and others there immediately upon stepping through it. The spell can't be used during battle as it takes time and concentration in order to select a destination. If the user knows where he/she wants to go, then its easier for them to activate the gate. The gate's normal size is large enough for a human being to step through but can widened and enlarge for numerous people to pass through at once. Category:Primarch11 Category:Organization Category:Factions Category:Sentinels